<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look At The Waves by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063650">Look At The Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Mother, Angst, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Haikyu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi is hot we know, IwaizumixOikawa - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Ocean, Oikawa gets dick sometimes, Oikawa loves the ocean, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Smut, Suicide Attempt, iwaoi - Freeform, maybe smut?, yeah idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wants to go to a paradise. He wants to escape the world and the cruel life that has been bestowed apon him. The ocean was an escape. Though he was not expecting to be saved by the ocean. Well, not the ocean, rather a creature? No, person who controls the waves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look At The Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mama, mama, look at the waves! Aren't they pretty!" A young, carelessly oblivious Oikawa stood at the edge of a cliff. Admiring the wrath of the ocean, as the waves violently crashed against the side of the eroded out cave. His mother stood contently, watching her son with an eerily feeling of sadness washing over her. She never wanted her young Tooru to grow up, she knew the real world would destroy him. Destroy his dreams, he was such a loving, caring person. She knew the world was too dangerous for her son. That's why she kept him isolated, only allowing him to see the ocean and the woods. Nature was natural, and Oikawa only needed nature.</p><p>"Yes, sweetheart, they're beautiful as you. Be careful, they are beautifully dangerous with one false move you could be gone. And oh, I couldn't lose you." Her voice was always soft, sweet, venomous, and poisonous. It was the voice of a manipulator and a mother, a mixture that shouldn't be true. Alas, she would be the curse that is bestowed on the young boy.</p><p>~</p><p>Oikawa had a large grin on his face, giggling as he watched the fish jump from the water. His hand reached out feeling as though if he reached far enough the water would take him. Take him to the kingdom that lies below. The kingdom he has seen only through the pages of an old book. Momentarily looking back to see if his mom was still there He loved his mother, she was all he had. Mr. Oikawa, his father, left the family after Tooru was born, only scarcely sending money to the family. Then there was Aiko, his older sister. She was the light of his mother’s life. Then, suddenly she got sick. There was nothing the Oikawa's could do. And only after a few months of fighting Aiko passed away.</p><p>Tooru is 7 and didn't fully grasp the concepts of what was happening, but he still was sad. He was alone, only with his mother. He kept himself company with books and the adventurers the woods would provide him. The woods and the ocean, oh how he loved the ocean. The waves, the way they crashed against the cliff. The way they could consume anything in their path. The way they were unstoppable by any force. </p><p>~</p><p>As the young boy was reaching towards the water, something odd caught his eye. There was a cave that was eroded out under the cliff, the waves would constantly be crashing into the cave. He always wanted to go down there, but he understood no one could be down there without being swept away to their doom. So when he saw a boy around his age briefly standing in the cave, he freaked out. "MAMA! THERE IS A BOY DOWN THERE! I-IN THE CAVE!! WE GOTTA GO SAVE HIM" Oikawa screamed and scrambled up and started to sprint towards the beach. Though he stopped mid-run when his mother grabbed the back of the coat. "Tooru, hun, there is no way anyone is down there. You may be seeing things."</p><p>Oikawa was sure he saw someone, so he wriggled out of his mother’s grip and started to once again sprint towards the bottom of the cliff. "Tooru!!" He could hear his mother yelling for him but dismissed it. There was no way he could completely make it to the cliff unless he wanted to die. So he just got to the rocks. The waves only crashed around the rocks he was now perched on. "Where did he go? I saw him. I swear." His eyes scanned the cave floor every time the waves retracted but the boy was gone. He continued to climb over the slippery rocks, getting dangerously closer to the waves with every step. Then a small emerald green rock that was shining in the sunlight caught his attention. It seemed to be a necklace with the chain wrapped around the rocks closest to the waves. Without a second thought, Tooru kept crawlings towards it, his hand reached out to grab it. “TOORU!!” His mother’s frantic voice screamed, echoing off the cliff. He glanced back to see her slipping across the rocks trying to get to him, as a huge wave started to barrel their way. Oikawa’s hand only barely picked up the necklace as he felt himself being picked up. </p><p>“Never do that again! I could’ve lost you, do you know how much that would hurt me” She seemed to have been crying and she tightly held Oikawa in her arms, not letting him down until they got far away from the ocean. “Remember your rules Tooru! Rule number five, NEVER, I mean NEVER, go on the rocks.” He held his head down, he hated getting yelled at. He knew that he must never go onto the rocks, but the boy. He saw the<br/>
Olive green eyes of him, he was real. Though what he was also interested in was the necklace, which thankfully for him his mother hadn’t seen. She would’ve snatched it up and threw it in the trash. </p><p>After the little incident, the two went home, and once they made it there Oikawa quickly ran up to his room to examine his discovery. He gently held the item in his hand, it was a dark green, darker than it had been when it was in the water. Strange. He assumed it changed colors and didn’t really care. What he did care about was the engravement that was on the side. The object was small but still large enough for the initials of something. Engraved with black ash-like substance making it visible. The letters ‘I.H.’ was on it. After thinking for, like two minutes, Oikawa couldn’t wrap his mind around what the ‘IH’ meant. </p><p>“I H, I H, I H, what does IH mean!” He threw the small necklace and yelled into his pillow, before rolling off his bed to retrieve the item he had thrown. Looking at it more he found the small clip, so he opened it and wrapped it around his neck, closing it again so he could wear it. “Maybe it’s a gift from the sea god. Or aliens. Or SEA ALIEN GODS!” He giggled at himself and climbed back onto his bed grabbing one of the books he had about the underwater kingdoms and started to read.<br/>
.: Ten Years Later :.</p><p>Ten years had passed, a lot of things had changed. Oikawa was now 17, though he was still obsessed with the ocean. He was still controlled by his mother. He had to follow all her rules and he was never allowed to go into town. Never allowed to have a phone, never allowed to go to school, never allowed anything other than books and a cat named Toast. </p><p>“By Mom, I’m gonna go to the cliff to watch the waves.” Oikawa tiredly told his mom who just told him to be back in an hour; Agreeing he walked out of the house his cat quickly followed after him. A necklace laced around his neck and nothing more than a gloomy look across his face. He hated his life. He was oblivious as a child, he knew nothing more than to trust the lady who raised him. She always said “Tooru I love you, I’ll never let anything hurt you” That was bull. She never let anything hurt him because she only let herself hurt him. The teen was not allowed to be outside alone for more than an hour. He wasn’t allowed to speak to anyone else. Because his mother always said, “You’re mine, only mine, and you’ll forever be mine.” There was hardly any escape from the wicked lady. Oikawa had some escape though, he met two other boys who sometimes came and talked to him. Matsukawa Issei and Kunimi Akira. They were nice, they kind of understood what he was going through and tried to help. His mother found out about them and ruined it. She scared Akira away with a knife and Mattsun came around less frequently. She was a psychopath. </p><p>Oikawa’s biggest escape was the ocean, he still loved the waves. He loved everything about it. He found it interesting how the emerald necklace that was laced around his neck would light up when it neared the water. That necklace was still a mystery to him. The letters IH that he still could never figure out the meaning of. The green glow it emitted when it got closer to the cave it was found in. The way he never seemed to lose it. He tended to lose items but never the necklace. He thought of it as a good-luck charm. It was a good-luck charm indeed, and it was from the ocean, Oikawa thought today was a good day to finally return it. </p><p>He got to the edge of the cliff and sat down, the black cat that followed him plopping itself next to him. Today was a beautiful day, the sun was out, the water was blue. Everything seemed happy. Then there was Oikawa, ready to escape from his reality and end his life in the madness of blue rushing water. Everything seemed to be crashing down on him at once, his mother was getting to him, his sister had died eleven years ago on the dot. He could never experience the outside world. He wondered where the ocean would take him. If he just fell. Would the waves drag him underneath until the last breath escaped his lungs? Would they drag him to the paradise he always yearned for?</p><p>“Hey, Toast, you’re a good cat. I have something I need you to do for me. “ Oikawa’s voice was soft as he spoke to the animal. The cat looks at him with innocent eyes, acting as though he could understand every word. “I...I want you to tell Mama that I love her, Okay? Make sure she knows this isn’t her fault. I want to go to paradise.” </p><p>He gave a smile to the cat before grasping onto the necklace he had and finally pushing his body off the cliff. It felt like slow motion, listening as the water got louder and the cliff got farther away.  A few happy memories passed through his mind and he had a soft, yet sad smile upon his face.  His eyes were looking around, watching the world for a final time. Though right as his body crashed against the waves, his eyes met a familiar pair of green ones; but before he could react he crashed into the ocean, and everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah Ill update this soon or whatever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>